


The End

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always known heaven was out of his reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writerverse Drabble a Day Challenge. Prompt: just like heaven  
> posted here with some revisions

Sam smiled at him before returning her attention to the sunlit lake, one hand firmly tucked in his. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. After years of waiting, he could finally have what he'd always wanted; he could have heaven…

Of course, he'd always known heaven was out of his reach. With an effort, he opened his eyes and looked at her still, bloodied, beautiful face. He reached out a shaking hand to close her eyes, to hide the cold reminder of how he'd failed her, had failed them all. Jack dropped his hand and resigned himself to hell.


End file.
